


La vida es una pesadilla

by Nanagg



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanagg/pseuds/Nanagg
Summary: "Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes… ¡Yo no sé!Golpes como del odio de Dios; como si ante ellos,la resaca de todo lo sufridose empozara en el alma… ¡Yo no sé!Son pocos; pero son… Abren zanjas oscurasen el rostro más fiero y en el lomo más fuerte.Serán tal vez los potros de bárbaros Atilas;o los heraldos negros que nos manda la Muerte."Los heraldos negros, César Vallejo.





	La vida es una pesadilla

La vida nunca fue buena con él, siempre estuvo rodeado de las peores personas y a pesar de que muchas veces intento escapar no podía.

La vida nunca fue fácil. Como un discurso constante esas palabras lo mantenían más cuerdo que otros que se dejaba llevar por los placeres primarios, ya que esa era la única forma de vivir que conocían. No pertenezco aquí, pero no hay nada mejor. Al menos tengo que comer y no estoy muerto por lo que no puedo quejarme.

Ve que las luces de los autos parpadean en una esquina y lleva la manzana robada a su boca. Esto enserio sabe horrible, pero no hay nada más que comer, ¿cómo te fue a ti?, el perro entusiasta mueve la cola mientras masca un hueso en el piso. Wade le acaricia la cabeza, un sentimiento de envidia se aloja en su cabeza. 

Las horas transcurren más rápido de lo normal, aquello simplemente se volvió monótono y ya no sabe qué hace durante ese estado de trance. Mi boca huele como a polla, revisa en sus bolsillos y encuentra algunos billetes, al menos tendré para comer esta semana. Las luces dejan de brillar otra vez, siguen así hasta el amanecer y es ahí donde se da cuenta que se ha alejado mucho de su zona de confort.

 

 

 

“Joven Peter es hora de levantarse, sus padres quieren hablar con usted”

Agarra las almohadas en un intento nulo de dejar escuchar esa voz, estoy cansado diles que bajare en una hora, la voz cesa. En verdad no tiene ganas de bajar, solo necesita estar encerrado en su habitación. Mi semana fue demasiado pesada al menos me merezco estar aquí.  
No sabe si durmió el tiempo que había pedido, solo se levantó antes de escuchar la voz del mayordomo, estoy horrible. Se observa en el espejo esta mejor que ayer al menos las ojeras ya no están. Hace un intento de alistarse para poder evitar preocupar a sus Tony y Steve. Puede que últimamente los retara mucho pero hay no tenía ánimos para nada.

Sale de su aposento y recorre el segundo piso mirando los cuadros de la familia. Todos mostraban escenas familiares de sus padres con Morgan, Harley y él. Por fin de una larga caminata llega a las escaleras, no pisa el último escalo cuando Morgan viene y lo abraza exigiéndole que la cargue, claro que sí muñeca.  
Ve a sus padres desde el sofá observándole, al parecer se encuentran aliviados de poder verlo, Peter papi estaba muy preocupado por ti. Lo sabía y como no estarlo, hasta una parte de él estaba preocupada por como seguiría viviendo después del incidente con Gwen, estoy bien.  
Claro ahora solo debía repetirlo unas cuantas veces más hasta que se lo creyera.


End file.
